


Helping Hand 2.0

by PrinceC



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Anal Fingering, Copious Amounts of Cum, Embarrassment, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: Justin is set to give a big speech for WizTech, broadcast for the entire wizarding world to witness. He couldn't be more nervous if he tried. Then something happens that makes all those nerves seem like nothing.
Kudos: 12





	Helping Hand 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> While I do need to finish my BTR fic, this idea came to me as a drawing first, then a fic to go along with it. So feel free to check out the art at the end of the notes!

Justin Russo, Headmaster of WizTech, was a bit nervous. He had already paced the room and was now fidgeting with his tie. Once. Twice. Three times, he adjusted the fabric around his neck to ensure that it was properly straight. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He has given more presentations and speeches than he can remember. But this speech was different.

Tonight he would be speaking to the entire wizarding world. For tonight was the bicenturial anniversary of WizTech. The school was such a staple for wizard kind that the council had basically stormed in and planned the entire shindig. Before the massive magical fireworks display was to dazzle the sky, Justin was to give a grand speech about this historic night. 

It would be fine.l.. Just the first time he’s addressing the wizarding world as headmaster. No big deal, really. It’s not like he already faced the ire of some of his fellow wizards for losing the wizarding competition but granted full magical powers regardless. Professor Crumbs was too beloved by the community for anyone to say anything. But he could feel the disdain whenever he spoke to the wizard council, and even from his own students who realized they wouldn’t be keeping their powers when their turn came.

“Headmaster?” An aide’s voice called from behind the giant oak door of his office. “They’re ready for you.” Taking a deep breath, Justin took one final once over. His tie was perfectly aligned. His hair coiffed in his signature messy-yet-professional style, and his navy blue suit was pressed to perfection. 

One of the biggest changes he made as headmaster was updating the uniforms for WizTech. Robes and cloaks and really thick round glasses were traditional, but just like his mentor Professor Crumbs occasionally was like, he wanted to show he wasn’t so formal and stuffy. He brought a more modern look to the school, and it was definitely appreciated in more ways than one. 

Justin had caught many faculty and students alike eyeing him whenever he walked by. He may not be monster hunting anymore, but he still kept in shape. His button down shirts were tight enough that it looked like his toned pecs would rip through. Not to mention his slacks stretching taut against his firm ass, or the almost indecent bulge in front that bounced with every step. Of course, Justin never gave a second thought to how his body was on display. He just thought everyone was so attentive and eager to hear what he had to say. A much needed change of pace from when his siblings would fall asleep during wizarding lessons when they were younger.

The applause was loud and clear as he descended the steps to the main foray of WizTech. Justin could see from his peripherals that the spelled cameras were in place, already broadcasting to the far reaches of the magical world. He glanced at himself in one of the big screens and saw that he did look a bit nervous. Gulping down his nerves, Justin brought on a charming veneer, waving to a couple of giggling students. 

“To all of wizard kind, tonight is truly something special….” As he began speaking, all his anxiety seemed to melt off with him. He loved WizTech, and he had the chance to share that love by honoring the school that was so influential to all sorts of wizards from around the globe and beyond.

It was then Justin felt a pinch. Nothing major, but not small enough to ignore it. There it was again! A light pinch on his left butt cheek. Then one on his right. He cleared his throat and continued with his speech. “And to think that two thousand years ago, none of this was standing until –” 

His words got caught, as he felt a definite squeeze of his right pec. He looked down to find his tie staring back at him, the same place it was when he fiddled with it. Justin closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He had to continue with his speech, there was no way around that. This was probably a prank by some student who wanted to see him stumble.

“My predecessor, Professor Crumbs always used to say…” Justin spoke with as much clarity as he could, though that was getting more difficult as it continued. Whatever spell was cast had progressed past the occasional pinch and squeeze, and was now groping his ass and pecs like some lecherous pervert. And Justin was ashamed to admit that it felt good. _ Really _ good. 

The ghost hands massaged his pecs, pushing them together and apart beneath his tight shirt. He had to suppress a moan when he felt it flick at both of his nipples simultaneously. Then the hands began to twist and knead, bringing both to hardness. Justin could see out of the corner of his eye that his nipples were definitely visible, poking through his pure white dress shirt. 

Meanwhile, the hands on his ass were playing with his cheeks in all sorts of manner. Mostly squeezing, they also spread them to expose his hole. He shivered as a digit ghosted over his entrance. All this playing was starting to get to Justin. He could feel his sizable cock twitch to semi-hardness in his loose boxers. On a regular day, his bulge was already quite visible. Now as it slowly throbbed to a full erection, it was practically obscene.

None of this went unnoticed by the crowd of students, a lot of whom were eagerly drinking in the sight of their hot young professor start to get horny in front of the whole world. A camera panned out to get a more complete look from his head to his crotch. A bead of sweat dripped down Justin’s forehead, disappearing into his shirt, which many looked on jealously at. 

The speech continued, with the headmaster looking more debauched as he tried to finish. It was like the hands were tied to his speech, because the further along he got, the more they would venture to. The teasing of his hole had stopped, and had shifted into a full fingering… however that worked with magical invisible ghost hands. Justin could feel himself being stretched open underneath his tight pants, first one finger, then two, then three. 

He had never had anything down there before. Technically, he still hadn’t, but that didn’t excuse the full feeling he felt. Justin was flushed. His voice was shaky, and he blushed hard when the tiniest of moans escaped his lips. He was losing control, and everyone was watching with rapturous silence. 

Finding his prostate, the fingers began moving in and out. In and out. Slowly, at first, dragging their ghostly forms along his inner walls, making his knees shake. Then they steadily built into a rhythm, until Justin was being thoroughly finger fucked. When he felt a hand start to massage his hard cock, he lost all pretense. Openly panting now, his words were barely understood as low moans were torn deliciously slowly from his body with every sentence. 

Nobody cared though. Everyone got something from this show of depravity. For those who had crushes on Justin, they got to see the fine piece of Latino-Italian man meat soiled before their very eyes. Those who held him in disdain, watched with evil glee as he was taken down a peg or two… or three. 

Justin was practically shaking at this point. The attack on his body was relentless. He was mortified that this was happening in front of the whole world, but he couldn’t stop. He physically couldn’t stop. No matter how hard he tried, he stood planted in his spot, continuing with his speech even if it was unintelligible moans at this point. It’s like once he started he had to finish. 

His hard cock protruded in front of him, his 10 inch sausage-thick member providing ample material for his admirers to lust over. There was a visible wetspot from where his precum was leaking profusely. His nipples were chafing from continuous torture, yet it still felt immensely pleasurable despite the fact. 

The speech was winding down, but everything else was winding up. The crowd watched with anticipation, holding their breaths, some discreetly groping their privates, as the finishing moment drew nearer and nearer. Fireworks were ready to launch when he was done, and now there would be quite the explosion indeed. 

The whole wizarding world was on edge, Justin Russo even moreso. Wizards in their homes were enjoying a drawn out masturabtion session, the more riskier of them attempting to stave off orgasm so they could release at the same time. 

“So… let’s.. oh god. RaaaiiiIIIISE a–unnnnhhh– g-glass,” Justin said, barely holding together as his body was wracked with pleasure. “To tWOoooooo thous-sand years, and m-many m-m-moreohmygod.” Justin grabbed the wine glass by his side as he struggled to lift it up, his whole body practically convulsing in pleasure. “To WizTech!”

“To WizTech!” 

Suddenly, fireworks. A dazzling display of multi-colored sparks showered the air, whistling and booming across the wizarding world. But not a single soul was looking up. All eyes were trained on Justin, as his shirt was ripped open, exposing his muscular chest, pecs glistening with sweat, and his pants forcefully yanked down, letting his thick cock bounce into the air. 

WIth a frustrated cry of relief, Justin’s cock spewed cum blasting him quite forcefully in the chin. Rope after rope of semen painted his body, splashing to the floor and definitely staining the ancient stones he stood on. The crowd roared with applause, as the cameras got multiple angles of his ongoing cum-splosion for the big screens. One was aimed at his cock as fountains of cum shot out of his cock, one aimed at his chest to capture his marvelous abs flexing with his release, another aimed at his face, an expression mixed of humiliation and bliss. A new camera was magically spelled behind him to capture his bountiful butt cheeks and his hole clenching around a ghostly green hand still thrusting away. 

After what felt like hours, but was really only a couple of minutes, the ejaculation surprise ended. Justin was absolutely mortified. The shame painted on his face as clear as the cum that painted his chest. He still held the wine glass in his hand, not a single drop spilled surprisingly. The students and faculty all cheered as he stood, pants around his ankles, wet with a mixture of sweat and semen. His large drooping cock was slowly deflating, hanging obscenely with a string of cum swinging from its tip caught in the foreskin. It didn’t even occur to him to cover up or flee. Instead, he stood there naked and panting, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

When he got back to his senses, Justin quickly grabbed his wand from his aide and flashed back to the safety of his office. He groaned loudly, face palming and grimacing when he got a handful of cum all across his face. He would never live this down. It was then he noticed that his office phone had been ringing. Not finding a towel anywhere, he gingerly pressed the speakerphone button.

“Justin, I hope you’re not doing anything because I’m going to need a mindwipe after seeing what I just saw,” his sister Alex’s shrill voice rang through the phone. “Seriously, trying not to barf right now it’s just BLECH!”

“Look Alex, this probably isn’t the best time right now…”

“Really, Justin. A highly trained therapist can’t undo this damage. I walked into the Sub Station and found Dad and Max naked covered in cum!!” she retched as spoke.

“Wait, really?”

“Really.” 

* * *

*Earlier*

An evil chuckle grew into an evil laugh as the hooded figure worked the spell. This was more complex than just a simple wave of the wand, and thus required complete concentration. 

_ “Finish first, finish last, ghostly hands to grope pecs, dick and ass. Until the speech is done, stand still in spot of one. At the cry of “To Wiztech,” rip the clothes from foot to neck. Hear these spells and let trouble churn, affect the one whose name I burn.” _

Tenderly, the figure placed the paper over the candle, watching it spark with purple flame as the paper disintegrated slowly. The figure laughed maniacally as the paper burned, and in neat and clear script, the words “Mr. Russo” burned into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the lin to the art: https://twitter.com/princmacs/status/1370675578102161418


End file.
